


Making Amends

by wisia



Category: DCU
Genre: Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ra's promises to make amends for the attempted rape, but this wasn't exactly any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> nauticalstara7x asked for "a Bondage story with TimRa's"
> 
> Well, I don’t think this quite fits the bill. Also, it’s been a long time since I’ve written porn. But here we go. 
> 
> As always, read the warnings. Seriously.

“I was wrong in my approach, and I apologize deeply for that.”

Tim tensed, halted in the act of removing his tie. The voice came from his back. In his room, in  _his_  house on Crime Alley which no one should have access to. Not yet at any rate because Tim was still renovating and hadn’t told anyone about it. He turned slowly, and Ra’s smiled at him. The man sat on top of a stack of cardboard boxes in the corner of the room as if he was king, velvet green cape spread elegantly. Ra’s was striking in the moonlight from the window. He seemed innocent, but Tim knew better than to trust in any of Ra’s’ displays.

“What are you doing here?”

Tim had signed up for a butler of the damned, but he didn’t need Ra’s now. Not after what Ra’s planned. The entire experience left Tim feeling vulnerable, and his skin prickled in accordance. Hypersensitive at the fact he wasn’t alone, caught off guard by one of Batman’s most dangerous villains. He finished tugging off his tie, knowing it would be a liability in a confrontation. Tim tossed it to the side, glaring at Ra’s.

“You do not accept my apology?”

“You apologize?” Tim snorted in disbelief and edged closer to the window. The prickling on his skin didn’t go away, and while he was good he was not good enough to fight Ra’s on his own. If Tim ever fought Ra’s, it would only be as a stalling method for someone else.

“Yes,” Ra’s said and slid off the boxes in one smooth movement. “I did not mean to cause you trauma.”

“You tried to rape me,” Tim said flatly. That—he shivered at the phantom touch ghosting across his skin. He could still feel her fingers, and he had never been more grateful that Cass was there by his side. He didn’t know what he would have done if anything at all.

Tim jerked as the weight on his shoulders became heavy and real. Ra’s’ words slipped onto his skin, a whisper of breath.

“And I apologize…but you must understand how alluring you are.”

“Ra’s! Let go of me.” Tim flushed red and angry. He hadn’t even realized Ra’s moved at all, and the arms enclosed around him was a trap. He struggled.

Ra’s held onto him tighter, and Tim panted at how iron clad Ra’s’ grip was and the exertion it took to pull himself away.

“What—“ Tim stepped backward as Ra’s advanced. Steadily and calm.

“I will make amends.”

“You’ll what?” Tim swallowed hard. “How can you possibly make up for that?”

He should have jumped out the window then, get to safety, but he didn’t. Tim didn’t know exactly why he stood there, allowed Ra’s to come close enough.

“It was a frightening experience for you,” Ra’s continued. He grasped Tim by the wrist, yanking him forward. Tim put his hands up, but the effect of blocking the fall only made him…it was intimate, cradled in Ra’s’ arms. Another shiver went through Tim, one entirely different from the nightmare memory before.

“Jeez, what do you think?” Tim snapped or tried to snap. He meant it to be harsh and blunt except it only came out as a whisper. Ra’s’ fingers slid into his hair, petting and smoothing the hair back as if they had every right to be there.

“Oh, Timothy. I have erred badly.”

Tim would said it’s more than error. He opened his mouth to say something rude, but he startled instead as Ra’s’ fingers crossed his cheek.

“I don’t—“

“I didn’t realize you had so little experience.”

“I have girlfriends,” Tim said, affronted. He pushed against Ra’s’ chest, stepping backward. Ra’s followed him, crowding Tim into the window behind him. The glass was cool against his back, and Ra’s smiled.

“You have girlfriends, true, but you have little experience of the—“

“Shut up,” Tim said, ears burning. He turned his head away. “I don’t think it makes a difference. You still tried to…”

“Ah, but it does,” Ra’s said into his ear. His breath was hot as it tickled Tim’s ear. “I would have approached you more gently. More sweetly.”

Tim’s eyes widened as Ra’s swept and twisted the curtain on the rod above the window into a rope and tied his hands.

“Ra’s! What the hell?”

“Allow me to remedy that.”

And then Ra’s’ mouth was on his. Hot and insistent. Tim bit him, causing Ra’s to curse. He smiled as Ra’s pulled back, blood on his lips.

“If you try that again, I will knee you.”

Ra’s’ eyes grew darker as he wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You will not.”

“Yes, I will.”

“You will  _beg_  for me to touch you.”

Tim tensed, fingers working at the fabric around his wrist. “No, I won’t. You’re delusional.”

Just as he worked the curtain free, Ra’s was on him already, pushing him harder into the window. This time, he turned Tim around, retying the binds tighter.

“You’ll see.”

Tim laughed, cheeks smooshed into the glass. “You’re going to fix raping me by raping me again?”

“No,” Ra’s said. “I will show you pleasure. I will take even greater care for your lack of knowledge.”

Ra’s kissed the back of his neck. Laving wet spots of heat as he continued downward. Tim banged a fist against the glass, but it was meant to be unbreakable. Bulletproof against anyone who might want to shoot Tim Drake or Red Robin if they found out.

“Ra’s, I don’t think—“ Tim gasped when Ra’s’ hand descended lower, into his pants.

“I think, yes,” Ra’s said, rubbing and caressing till Tim was hard and aching. Tim tried to buck his hand off, but the way Ra’s stroked him felt good. Too good. Better than when Tim touched himself and needed to come so desperately. Tim closed his eyes. He couldn’t enjoy this. This was wrong.

“Ra’s, stop.” Still, Tim couldn’t stop his hip from pushing up into Ra’s’ hand.

“I don’t think you want me to stop,” but Ra’s removed his hand out of Tim’s pants. The loss of his hand left Tim feeling a little empty. He was embarrassed to miss it. Tim shook his head, trying to be firm.

“I want you to stop.” It was just his body’s natural reaction to being touched. He didn’t want this.

“Are you sure about that?” Ra’s popped the buttons off his shirt easily, thumbing a nipple with one hand. He rolled it, pinching as if experimenting. “Look at how you react.”

“Ra’s. I don’t.”

“Open your eyes.”

Tim did and looked into his own reflection on the glass. Where he was breathing hard, face red, and he trembled as Ra’s pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Ra’s continued to play with his nipples, tweaking and rubbing till they were obviously hard.

“Oh,” Tim said. He didn’t know being touched there could feel like that. He thought that was only for women.

“Yes,” Ra’s said, unbuckling Tim’s belt. He shoved Tim’s pants and underwear down, baring him. “Look at yourself. Anyone who passes by know you cannot possibly deny it. How you want this.”

Tim shook a little harder, face growing even redder if that was possible. Anyone could see him! He worked at the curtains again, trying to free himself. If that went to the news—

“Clever, but I promise you’ll rather stay that way.” Ra’s stroked him again, fingers teasing his slit, dipping down to play with his balls periodically.

“Ra’s,” Tim whimpered. It felt good, and his mind was feeling foggy. “I…”

“Yes?” Ra’s asked. “You want them to see you better?”

He pushed Tim into the glass, cock leaving a trail of precome there. The contrast was stark, from the hard unforgiving glass to Ra’s’ yielding hand. Tim’s forehead fell against the glass as Ra’s worked him until he came.

It left Tim boneless, a little languid. He couldn’t really think.

“Ra’s, I want.”

“I know,” Ra’s murmured, tilting Tim’s head toward him. He kissed Tim slow and deep. “I said I would make amends.”


End file.
